Brothers
by MrsOliverWood4
Summary: Based off of "Family" by Elfpen. I thought that Oliver should have played a much stronger role in Harry's life. This is my take on that thought. :)
1. The Dream

Brothers

A Harry Potter and Oliver Wood fanfic. Based on one of my favorite Harry Potter fanfics,"Family" by Elfpen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

" _No one could ever replace your parents, Harry. But I'll try and do the best I can to be here when you need me."_

" _You're like a little brother to me."_

" _I'll be here whenever you need me."_

Harry sat up, groggily, in his bed, Oliver Woods voice still ringing in his ear. It was so loud, for a second Harry thought Oliver was actually sitting right next him, whispering old promises in Harry's ear. "Why is Oliver appearing in my dreams?" thought Harry. He hadn't thought about his former Quidditch captain since the previous term, the end of Oliver's seventh year. It was very odd for Harry to suddenly dream about his friends. As far as he could remember, he never really dreamt about his friends. Hermione and Ron very rarely appeared in his dreams. Even when they did appear, it was nothing serious, he never really remembered them come the following morning.

"Hmm, why would Oliver just suddenly appear in my dreams? That's definitly weird but I have much more important things to be worrying about." "Who was that old man? What was Voldemort planning to do?"

Pushing his thoughts aside, he quickly ran his hands through his hair, in attempt in fix it, slipped his glasses on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

" _I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Harry told her._

YES! I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup! Now to just wait it out until the Weasley's arrive. With that thought stuck at the front of his mind, he crawled under his bed and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He sat down in the middle of his bedroom, eating his cake, savoring every bit of it. Nothing could ruin this day, not even Voldemort!

A/N: I know its a short chapter. This is my first story so please go easy on me. I haven' written anything in years. Please review! I need feedback! I'm open to any suggestions ya'll have! Feel free to PM me! Thanks guys!


	2. Quidditch World Cup

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

 **Sunday 12pm**

Today was the day. Today, Harry would be leaving the Dursleys and spend the rest of his summer holidays at the Burrow. However, he still had 5 hours left and nothing to do. He had gotten up early today to pack up all his belongings. He didn't know what to do now. He had no one to talk to. He didn't even have Hedwig. Hedwig was out, delivering Harry's response to Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. He couldn't stop thinking about two dreams he had been having lately. One dream was about Voldemort. I guess you could say it was more of a nightmare than a dream. It wasn't pleasant and every time he had that nightmare, he would always wake up sweating and with a really bad headache.

His other dream was more like a memory than a dream. It was about Oliver Wood. In the dream, Harry would see a younger version of himself sitting next to Oliver in the Gryffindor common room. Oliver had is arm around Harry, talking to him about families, while Harry was crying into Oliver's t-shirt. To this day, Harry is still a little embarrassed to have cried like that in front of his former captain. Harry never manages to hear most of what Oliver says but he always hears the same 3 phrases.

" _You're like a little brother to me."_

" _I'll try and do the best I can to be here when you need me."_

" _I'll be here whenever you need me."_

As Harry paced around the perimeter of his small bedroom, he kept asking himself, "Why am I dreaming about Oliver? Does his sudden appearance in my dreams mean anything?"

Harry's pacing came to a sudden stop. "Oliver said he would always be there when I needed him. Well, I need a friend now." He immediately sat down at his desk, pulled out his quill, ink and a fresh sheet of parchment and began writing:

 _Oliver,_

 _How have you been? We're all gonna miss you at Hogwarts this year. Quidditch won't be the same without you. I need some advice. I can't go to Hermione or Ron. I already know what they will say and it won't help me at all. I remember you telling me that you'll be there whenever I need you. Well, I need you now. I keep having this nightmare about Voldemort. I'm not sure exactly what it means but honestly, it scares me._

 _Harry_

Having written down what was bothering him, he suddenly felt much better. He wasn't sure if he was actually going to send the letter or not. "I'll probably send it once I get to the Burrow." Harry mumbled to himself. He dropped the letter in his school trunk and locked his trunk back up. He looked over at the alarm clock he had repaired 4 summers earlier. It read 4:45pm. It was almost five. The Weasley's should be arriving soon. With that, he went back downstairs and into the living room.

* * *

Harry was finally at the Quidditch World Cup! This was like a dream come true for him. Harry loved Quidditch. It was his first love. He loved the game, he loved practicing, he loved the feeling of being up in the air on his Firebolt. It made him feel like he could do anything, that anything was possible.

Within an hour of arriving at the World Cup, Mr. Weasley had sent Ron, Harry, and Hermione to go fetch some water from the other side of the field. On their way back to their tent, they ran into many of their friends from Hogwarts. One of these friends being none other than mister Oliver Wood. As soon as Oliver caught sight of Harry's glasses and messy black hair, he immediately ran over to see him.

"Potter!"

Harry spun around, facing Oliver, quite startled to see his old friend. "Oliver! Good to see you."

Oliver smiled the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. "Good to see you too! Ron, Hermione, Always a pleasure to see you as well"

"Hello Oliver" said Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Ron and I are gonna go back to the tent. See you later" Hermione said as she and Ron continued on down the path back to the Weasley tent.

As soon as they had walked away, Oliver's smile immediately faded away. "How have you been Harry?"

"Honestly, not too good. I can't get that nightmare out of my head." said Harry.

Oliver shrugged and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm glad you reached out to me. I meant what I said about being there for you. Maybe now is not the best time to talk about this."

Harry completely understood. Talking about Voldemort out in the open, surrounded by hundreds of witches and wizards was not the smartest thing to do. "Thanks anyway, Oliver. I'll tell you more about the nightmare another time. When there isn't a chance of someone eavesdropping."

Oliver nodded and quickly changed the subject. He told Harry about becoming the new reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. Harry was ecstatic that Wood accomplished his life goal of becoming a professional Quidditch Keeper. Oliver also introduced Harry to his parents. The two spent a long time talking. Mostly about Quidditch. The nightmare never came up in conversion.

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you so much for reading my story! And thank you to the one person that favorited this story! I really appreciate it!


	3. Attack of the Death Eaters

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

After an hour long chat with Oliver, Harry decided to head back to the Weasley's tent. He had been gone for awhile. Hermione and Ron were probably starting to worry.

As Harry walked back to the tent, he couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. He felt much happier after getting to talk to Oliver in person instead of through letters. The two never did get around to talking about Harry's nightmare. "Guess that will just have to wait a little bit longer" Harry thought.

Soon as he stepped foot in the tent, Hermione jumped up and ran right into him, exclaiming "Harry! Where have you been?! I was getting worried."

"I'm fine Hermione." Said Harry, grinning. "Oliver and I were talking about Quidditch and we lost track of time."

* * *

(Gonna skip until after they get back from the World Cup. We all know what happened)

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor in Ron's bedroom. He had just gotten back from playing a game of two-on-two quidditch with Ron and the Twins. Oliver was suppose to join them but he never showed up. According to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Oliver was going to be spending the week at the Burrow but he never came. Everyday since they came home from the Cup, Harry has been locking himself up in Ron's attic bedroom, writing letters to Oliver. Oliver, much to Harry's dismay, has yet to reply to any of the hundreds of letters Harry has written to him.

Harry was starting to get really worried. "What if the death eaters killed him at the Cup? That would make sense. No one has seen him since then." Harry immediately shook that thought out of his head. Oliver could not be dead. That's just not possible. Even if it did happen, Harry didn't even want to think of that possibility. Other than his godfather, Sirius, Oliver was the only family Harry had left. Ever since, Oliver taught Harry to play quidditch, Harry has ALWAYS thought of Oliver as a big brother. The last thing Harry needed was to lose his big brother.

Harry quickly wrote out a quick letter to Oliver. "Maybe he will answer this time", Harry thought hopefully. The chances of that happening were slim to none. It had been a whole week and Oliver hasn't responded to any of Harry's letters. He doubted that Oliver would respond to this one.

 _Oliver,_

 _I'm really worried about you. The Weasley's have been worried as well. What's going on? Are you okay? Please respond._

 _Harry_

The bedroom door suddenly opened, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Ron, it's just you." Harry said, relieved.

"Who else would it be?" said Ron, confused. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me, that's all."

"Oh, sorry. Mom said we should start packing our trunks. Train leaves tomorrow." said Ron.

Harry quickly got up and started picking up his stuff off the floor and threw it all in his school trunk. He didn't really care about it being clean and organized. He wasn't Hermione, who had to have her school trunk neat and pristine. He didn't care what his trunk looked like, just as long as he had all his things in it.

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	4. Journey Home

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

 **September 1. Midday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on board the Hogwarts express.**

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4,_ and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and the boys were busy talking, excitedly about what went down at the Quidditch World Cup.

"We saw Krum right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway, accompanied by his two goons for friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry, confidently.

Draco pretended he didn't hear Harry as he continued to tease Ron.

"So … going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know … you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

Draco ignored Ron's sudden exclamation, just as he had two seconds earlier with Harry. "I suppose _you_ will enter, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily.

"Don't tell you don't _know_?" Malfoy said happily.

At this point, Harry didn't want to continue listening to Malfoy brag. Harry looked out the train window and trying to think of any possible reason why Wood has been AWOL since the World Cup. For once, Malfoy was paying no attention to Harry; he was busy gloating to Hermione and the others about how he knows about whatever is going to happen because his father "told me about it ages ago...".

He didn't know how long it had been since he zoned out. He was so deep in his thoughts, he had no clue what was going on around him until….

" _Ron!"_

Hermione's sudden exclamation had scared Harry and, in the process, woke him up from his daydream.

" _Reparo!"_ The glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the compartment door.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron –"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron.

Ron's bad mood continue for the rest of the journey. Harry wasn't sure how much help he could have been, he was in a bad mood as well. He was upset that Oliver has been ignoring him. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Oliver – ugghh… He couldn't even think of what could have been. It frightened him too much.

A small tear had escaped Harry's eye. "Oliver can't be dead. He just CAN'T." thought Harry. "No, No, NO! There is NO WAY he's dead. Oliver is the only family I have left, besides Sirius." More tears had escaped Harry's eyes. He didn't even try to hide his tears from his friends. He didn't care.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you so much! I'm REALLY enjoying writing this story. :) If ya'll have ANY suggestions or story ideas, feel free to PM me. I'll find a way to write them in :)


	5. Triwizard Tournament

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall.**

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list compromises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What!?"_ Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore carried on, "This is due to an event that will be starting next month, and continuing throughout the rest of the school year. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley, extremely loudly.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large painting of a fat lady in a light pink, silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me." The painting swung forward to reveal a secret doorway, which led right into the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering the common room, Hermione cast a dark look at the warm flames coming from the fireplace, and Harry could have sword he heard her mutter " _slave labor,"_ before bidding the boys good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Ron climbed up the last, spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower.

"Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting term, what with the Tournament and no Quidditch" said Ron, as he clumsily pulled his pajamas on and climbed into bed.

"It's definitely going to be different..." Harry muttered quietly, pulling his own pajamas on and getting into bed as well.

"Well, goodnight Harry" Ron said sleepily. Ron rolled over and was asleep within 2 seconds.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't quite as tired. He had too much on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about not playing Quidditch this year. What was he supposed to do now? Quidditch practice had always been Harry's little escape from reality.

He had other things on his mind as well. Oliver's disappearance being one of them. He was still grieving over the possibility of Oliver having been killed at the Cup. "But", Harry thought, "If Oliver had died, wouldn't it have been announced in the Daily Prophet?" As far as Harry knew, no deaths had been reported in the Prophet. Although, Harry didn't really trust the Prophet much anymore.

"I'll write to Oliver one more time. If he doesn't respond, then he must be dead. If he does respond, then he has a lot of explaining to do." Harry thought, angrily.

He pulled out his quill and some parchment, sat on the floor next to his trunk and wrote out a small, but informative, letter to Wood.

 _Oliver,_

 _What happened to you? You've been AWOL since the Cup! Everybody's worried. Some people, myself included, have started to think that you died at the Cup. Anyways, the new school year has officially started and you will never guess what is happening at Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. But because of the tournament, Quidditch has been canceled for the school year._

 _Harry_

He would send the letter to Oliver in the morning before breakfast. Harry placed the letter down on his bedside table, climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Lunch time the following day**

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch.

"Why not?" said Hermione, surprised.

"I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

The three of them immediately burst out in laughter, causing several older students sitting nearby to cast dirty looks at the trio.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Before any of them realized, it was already time for bed again.

"Well," thought Harry, "Day one of fourth year is already over. If everyday for the rest of term is anything like today, this school year is going to be a breeze!" Harry crawled into bed that night and fell asleep with a huge smile spread across his face.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hedwig sitting on his bedside table, holding a letter in his beak.

"Good morning Hedwig" Harry sat up and stroked Hedwig's back before taking the letter from her. Hedwig affectionately nipped the tip of Harry's index finger before flying out the window, back to the Owlery.

Harry unfolded the piece and parchment. It read:

 _Harry,_

 _I am very much alive. I haven't been feeling my best since the Cup. I apologize for worrying you so much. I didn't know my silence would affect my friends as much as it did. Did Dumbledore really cancel Quidditch? That is most definitely NOT okay. Although, it does make sense. Quidditch AND the Triwizard Tournament happening at the same time would just be chaos. Keep me posted. I want to know everything that is happening at Hogwarts this year. It feels strange not being there right now. I'll probably get used to it eventually. Anyways, stay safe. Don't do anything too dangerous._

 _Oliver_

 _P.S. I know you are wondering where I have been and Why I disappeared. You will know eventually. I'm just not ready to tell anyone quite yet. I hope you can respect that._

HE REPLIED. OLIVER'S NOT DEAD! That made Harry's day. He had finally succeeded in getting in touch with Oliver. Nothing could ruin this day. Grinning widely, Harry put the letter down on his bedside table, got dressed in his school robes and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thanks guys for reading my story! I really appreciate it!


	6. Beauxbatons v Durmstrang v Hogwarts

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

 **Two days later**

Harry woke up early this morning with a plan fully formed in his mind, as though his sleeping brain had been working on it all night. He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and quietly left the tower. He sat himself down at a table and wrote out two letters, one for Oliver and one for Sirius. They read:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting, I was half asleep when I wrote to you last time There's no point coming back, everything's fine here. I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me, my head feels completely normal._

 _Harry_

and

 _Oliver,_

 _I'm so glad you finally wrote back. Yes, Dumbledore really did cancel Quidditch this school year. This is definitely going to be a weird year. I won't have to worry about the Triwizard Tournament too much though. I can't even enter. Only 6th and 7th years are allowed to compete. I'll try to keep you updated on everything. It shouldn't be too much of a bother, since I don't have any Quidditch practices. If you are not ready to talk about your disappearance quite yet, that's fine. I respect that. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you._

 _Harry_

He folded his two letters and walked out of the common room, straight to the Owlery.

* * *

"That was a _lie,_ Harry," said Hermione, when he told her and Ron what he had done. He did not tell them about sending a letter to Oliver though. He didn't want them to know quite yet. If he said something to them, it would just raise suspicion. That was not something he wanted to deal with.

"So what?" said Harry. "He's not going back to prison because of me."

Harry did his best not to worry about Sirius over the next couple of weeks. Since Harry wrote to him, He hasn't heard anything from Sirius. Oliver had responded though. Harry and Oliver have been writing to each other daily. Harry had kept his promise to keep Oliver updated on what was happening at Hogwarts but after a couple of days, he had no new news to report. There wasn't much happening right now. It was actually kind of boring. Harry wasn't used to having no Quidditch. Without daily practices, he had much more freedom than he would have liked. He didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

 **Dinner time**

When the trio arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

 _The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o' clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the students. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry had, of course, immediately wrote a letter to Oliver about it.

 _Oliver,_

 _The Triwizard Tournament is finally going to start in just one week. It officially starts on October 30th. That's when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving at Hogwarts. How have you been? Its been a few days since I last heard from you. How's Puddlemere?_

 _Harry_

* * *

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of October 30th, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down beside the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at once, and saw Hedwig soaring toward him. Harry pulled of the letters and offered Hedwig his bacon, which she ate gratefully. Both Sirius and Oliver wrote back to him. Harry quietly read out Sirius's letter to Ron and Hermione.

 _Nice try, Harry._

 _I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

 _Sirius_

Harry rolled up the letters and slipped them inside his robes. He would read Oliver's letter later, when he was alone in his dormitory. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione that he was in contact with Oliver. He didn't want them to know yet. Lately, he had going to Oliver for advice instead of Hermione and Ron. They haven't noticed yet but he didn't want them to find out about Oliver's letters. That will lead to many questions and a huge argument, two things Harry wants to avoid right now.

* * *

When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs.

Harry had found time to pull out Oliver's letter from his pocket and read it without Ron noticing.

 _Harry,_

 _Puddlemere United has been amazing! I don't have a lot of time to write. Practice is starting soon and I need to get out on the Quidditch Pitch. I apologize for my late response. I've been busy with Quidditch practice. Anyways, I have a little piece of advice for you; be careful. I heard the Durmstrang Headmaster is not someone you want to mess with. He's bad news. Stay away from him. I have to go now. Practice is about to start. Let me know who gets selected._

 _Oliver_


	7. Wrath of Oliver Wood

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7

 **Halloween Feast**

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – "

Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking, and it was very obvious to everybody what had stolen his attention.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red once more. Red sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and out came another piece of burned parchment.

" _Harry Potter"_

* * *

"I didn't put my name in the cup!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, sceptically. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He pulled close the hangings around his bed, leaving Harry standing dumbfounded by the door. He had been sure Ron, of all people, would believe him. Clearly, he was wrong. Harry sat down on his bed and wrote a letter to Oliver. This is the kind of news that Oliver had asked Harry to keep him updated on.

 _Oliver,_

 _The champions were chosen tonight. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Victor Krum from Durmstrang, and Cedric Diggory._

 _I was also chosen. Someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I don't know who did it. I did not enter myself._

 _Harry_

* * *

The next few days were some of Harry's worst at Hogwarts. The closest he had ever come to feeling like this had been during those months, in his second year, when a large portion of the school had suspected him of attacking his fellow students. Ron had been on his side then. These days, he hardly ever sees Ron. Whenever Ron saw Harry, he made a point to put as much space between them as possible. It made Harry feel extremely lonely. It did not help at all that Oliver was mad at him, too. Oliver had written back to Harry instantly.

 _Harry,_

 _You're in the tournament?! Don't you know how dangerous this competition is?! People DIE in this tournament. You are NOT going to be one of them. Damn it, Potter, you are not old enough to do this! You are only fourteen years old! You are way too young for this._

 _You are NOT competing. I won't allow it. Tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that you are backing out of the competition._

 _I am not happy with you, Harry. You were supposed to stay OUT of danger this year._

 _Oliver_

Upon reading Oliver's response, Harry wrote him back a very angry letter.

 _Oliver,_

 _I TRIED to stay out of danger! You are acting like I actually ASKED to be selected for this. I didn't ask for this. I do NOT want to compete. I did exactly what you told me to do. I talked to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They both said I had no choice and that I have to compete. I'm stuck in this stupid competition._

 _Harry_

 _P.S I am NOT a child._

Oliver had written back to Harry instantaneously.

* * *

The following morning, Harry awoke to find Hedwig perched upon his bedside table.

 _Harry,_

 _I was not accusing you of wanting to be entered in the tournament. But it seems like you didn't put up much a fight. I think that, even though you say you don't want to compete, a part of you wants to compete, and maybe even win._

 _Oliver_

 _P.S You are still a child. At least to me, you still are. You are too young to compete. I really don't want you to be a part of this competition._

Oliver's letter had frustrated him. He couldn't get it out of his head. Oliver still saw Harry as a small, helpless child.

Harry definitely wasn't a child. "Well," Harry thought, "I'll just have to prove him wrong."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	8. Dragons

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

 **November 24, The First Task**

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop around non to give everybody time to get down to the dragons' enclosure.

Harry woke up that morning feeling very uneasy. Sure, he had a plan but not knowing exactly what dragon he would be facing today scared him. Even though he was nervous and absolutely terrified, he was determined. He was going to win the tournament to prove to Oliver that he wasn't a child. Neither him or Oliver bothered writing back to each other. They were both way too mad at the other. Oliver didn't want Harry competing because he thinks Harry's a small child but Harry disagreed. He was going to prove Oliver wrong.

* * *

He did it! He made it through the first task alive. He went up against a Hungarian Horntail Dragon and survived with only a small burn on his shoulder. He also made up with Ron. Having made up with his best friend, Harry picked up his Firebolt and his golden egg, feeling more elated than he would have thought possible an hour ago, he ducked out of the champions tent and ran to catch up with his two best friends.

The three of them ran back to the enclosure to get Harry's score from the judges. "It's marks out of ten from each of them".said Ron. From Madame Maxime, an eight. Mr. Crouch gave him a nine. Dumbledore also gave Harry a nine. He got a four from Karkaroff and from Ludo Bagman, a ten.

Later that night, Harry found himself sitting alone at a table in the Gryffindor common room. He had two letters to write. His first letter was for Sirius, telling him that he had managed to get past his dragon unharmed. His second letter was for Oliver.

 _Oliver,_

 _The first task was today. Dragons. Each champion was given a different dragon. We had to get past our dragon to get a golden egg. I was given a Hungarian Horntail dragon. I used a summoning charm to summon my Firebolt and fly around the dragon. Out of the four champions, I got my egg the quickest. I only got a small burn on my shoulder. Fleur Delacour is in last place. Cedric Diggory's in third. I'm tied for first place with Victor Krum. The next task will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth. We don't know what the second task is yet. The golden egg contains a clue about it._

 _Harry_

* * *

Harry heard back from Oliver the next morning.

 _Harry,_

 _Dragons! First they bring dementors in and now dragons?! This is exactly why I do NOT want you competing. It's way too dangerous!_

 _I am proud of you though. Using a summoning charm on your broom, out-flying a dragon, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought of that. Very impressive, Potter. I am still upset with you. I still think you shouldn't be competing. You're a child. You're too young to compete._

 _Oliver_

"I'm not a child!", thought Harry.

This was NOT what Harry wanted Oliver to tell him. Harry was hoping he would change his mind after hearing about Harry out-flying a dragon. He was going to have to try harder. He wasn't a child and was going to do everything he could to prove Oliver wrong.

A/N: IM BACK. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	9. He's Got Nerve

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

"Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, angrily, "I have something very important to share with you all."

"The Yule Ball, which is a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard, is coming up very soon. This special event will only be open for fourth years and above. The ball will start at eight o' clock in the Great Hall on Christmas Night, ending at twelve o' clock."

* * *

Late that evening, Harry had found himself sitting in the common room with a piece of parchment in front of him and a blank mind. He had been wanting to write a quick letter to Oliver but found himself at a complete loss for words. He had not spoken to Wood in weeks. Harry never did write him back after he had received Wood's last letter.

 _Oliver,_

 _On Christmas Night, Hogwarts is having the Yule Ball, which is a tradition in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Professor McGonagall says it is traditional for the Tri-Wizard champions and their dance partners to open the ball._

 _I don't have a partner for the ball though. I'm running out of time to get one but to be honest, I've been way too nervous. I think I would rather fight a dragon again than ask a girl to the ball. If you could give me an advice, that would be great._

 _-Harry_

 _P.S. I am NOT a child. Come to the second task on the twenty-fourth of February and I'll prove it to you._

* * *

The final week of term had become increasingly hectic as it went on. Rumors about the upcoming Yule Ball were floating around the halls of the castle. As the week progressed, more and more students had gotten excited for the ball, but Harry, however, was feeling quite the opposite. He wasn't excited at all. He was nervous. The ball was only a few days away and Harry still did not have a date. Almost all of the girls in his year already had a date for the ball, even Hermione and Ginny had gotten dates.

"It's Christmas, 'Mione." Harry said as he let a yawn escape from his mouth. "I've got till February twenty-fourth to figure it out."

Harry had put the golden egg in his trunk and had since forgotten about it. He had two months to figure it out. Until then, he had other, more important things to worry about, like finding a date for the Yule Ball.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione stated angrily as she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories.

Just as she had disappeared, Hedwig had swooped in with a letter clasped firmly in her beak. She perched herself on the arm of the couch and dropped Harry's letter in his lap. It was from Wood.

It read:

 _Harry,_

 _I guess I'll just get right to the point._

 _I don't really have any advice for you. As you know, I was always focused on Quidditch and I never really bothered with girls. Maybe just ask one of your friends to go to the Yule Ball with you. And don't stress yourself out over it._

 _You may not think you're a child, but you're definitely still a child in my eyes. But if you want to try and prove me wrong, then go ahead. I won't stop you._

 _See you at the second task. Good Luck, Potter._

 _-Oliver_


End file.
